


why are you fine all on your own?

by adashofhope



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofhope/pseuds/adashofhope
Summary: just 1.7k words of chansoo being idiots with communication issues.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	why are you fine all on your own?

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.
> 
> i said goodbye, thinking that was the only choice  
> putting an end to it  
> someone please just stop me back then  
> even if i say that wasn’t how i really felt  
>  \---from bad dream by exo, because this basically sums up the entire plot

“That’s it. We’re done.”

Kyungsoo blinks back in surprise. Chanyeol’s too busy looking down at his sleeve nervously to notice the surprise on Kyungsoo’s face so he immediately schools his expression into one of nonchalance, “Yeah, I kinda saw it coming.”

“Oh?” Chanyeol looks up, eyes wide. “You did? That’s great, phew. So, we’re good?”

_ No, you idiot. Of course, we’re not good. We’re far from good. Why are you doing this?  _

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo shrugs. 

Chanyeol lets out a sigh of relief and looks down at his stupid sleeve again. He closes and opens his mouth for a while like he’s got something to say but Kyungsoo pretends not to notice. Finally, he speaks, “Do you- do you want to know why?”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo shrugs again, trying his best to look like he has better, more important things to do. 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows quirk upwards, a telltale sign of his irritation, “Do you not care at all?”

“No, sure, I do care,” Kyungsoo says half-heartedly, just wanting to upset his now-ex.

Chanyeol just looks furious. They’re interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing, signalling the end of their free period. 

“I have class now,” Kyungsoo stands up, swinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“I know,” Chanyeol says, rolling his eyes. “Well, I-”

But Kyungsoo’s already gone.

  
  


\--

Kyungsoo watches as the groups of girls and boys alike surround Chanyeol and laugh as if he’s the world’s greatest comedian. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. The joke wasn’t even that funny. He means to tear his eyes away from the sight before him but he can’t help but to notice all the hands on his arms, the playful shoves on his back, the arms around his shoulders. He doesn’t fight the jealous feeling though, he just feels sorry for himself instead. Looking at the small group of their classmates huddled around him, he wonders which one of them will manage to steal his heart and date him next. He wonders how he’d have to deal with having their relationship rubbed in his face. He wonders how shitty it’d feel to know that he had that, that was once his and all he managed to do was fuck it up. 

His train of thought is stopped by the voice of his best friend, “Stop pitying yourself.”

He looks at Baekhyun, fringe covering his forehead, school uniform untucked, a bright blue soda stain on his collar, and a rectangular smile on his lips. Kyungsoo smiles, grabs a wet wipe and wipes at his collar, “You’re screwed.”

“No, you are,” Baekhyun says, swatting at Kyungsoo’s hands when he reaches for Baekhyun’s shirt. 

“You know, I was happy for you when he broke up with you because you barely talked to each other anyway, and all he did was make you jealous and upset you, but if it’s making you this upset…” Baekhyun trails off, raising a brow in suspicion. 

“I’m fine. I’ll get over it in a couple weeks.”

“Whatever you say, Kyungja!” Baekhyun yells, grabbing at his shoulders and hugging him. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t see Chanyeol look up from his place and stare at him and his best friend in an embrace.

\--

Kyungsoo walks into the music club meeting with Baekhyun, dragging his feet. There really is no plausible reason for them to even be having a meeting in the first place, especially during his precious lunch break but here he is. 

Baekhyun leans in to whisper in his ear, “I bet he called this meeting just to see you.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and shoves his best friend, “I’ll kill you.”

This time, he  _ does  _ catch Chanyeol staring at him, but he looks away before Baekhyun catches him. 

Chanyeol speaks, walking around the tiny music room with a conducting baton in his hands as he talks about raising funds for their end of year talent show. Yixing, their co-president speaks too but Kyungsoo only  _ sees  _ Chanyeol. He watches as Chanyeol politely declines absurd suggestions and smiles when he hears something he likes (which is also Kyungsoo’s suggestion, but that has nothing to do with that).

When Yixing finally dismisses everyone, Kyungsoo lingers around as he waits for Baekhyun to finish discussing something with Yixing, or to most probably flirt with Yixing. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and picks up one of the conducting batons, swirling it around aimlessly. 

Chanyeol walks up to him, hands in the pockets of his beige school pants and speaks, “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“I liked your idea,” Chanyeol says shyly.

It makes Kyungsoo’s heart melt, but no one needs to know that.

“Yeah, I just figured it would make the most money,” Kyungsoo nods, looking at the floor. He looks at the conducting baton in his hand and snickers. 

“You know, you looked a lot like Mr Choi up there, with the baton and all.”

“Yeah well, no one would listen to me,” Chanyeol whines. “Especially Baekhyun,” he looks to his left to glare at the shorter boy who’s still shamelessly flirting with Yixing who’s just trying to pack up and leave.

“Aw,” Kyungsoo coos at Chanyeol’s pout, using the baton in his hands to tilt Chanyeol’s chin so that he was facing him. What he does see is Chanyeol’s wide eyes, red ears and then it hits him. They both pull away from each other almost immediately as if they got burned.

“I-” Kyungsoo begins to say, but of course, Baekhyun chooses that exact time to stop flirting with Yixing and stand right in between them. 

“Chanyeol?” Yixing calls innocently, from across the door of the music room. “I thought you wanted to discuss the fundraiser at lunch?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I do,” Chanyeol says quietly, before noisily stumbling over the chairs to leave the music room. 

Baekhyun looks between them, “Did I-”

“Nope! Come on, I’m hungry and Jongin is waiting for us.”

\--

It happens again at their stupid fundraiser. 

Chanyeol manages to cut his skin open on accident by playing some stupid game at the Dance Club’s booth and one of the kids from the club, Sehun, drags him over to their booth during Kyungsoo’s shift.

“God,” Kyungsoo says, cringing as he looks at the blood oozing out of the cut. “You’re such an idiot.”

“I told you not to bring me here!” Chanyeol whines at Sehun, swinging his arms on instinct and immediately wincing in pain afterwards. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes zero in on the blood stain on Chanyeol’s white gym tee and sighs. 

“You know I’m not good with blood, hyung!” Sehun whines back.

“Sehun, can you watch our booth while I go deal with this?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Sure, hyung.”

At that, Kyungsoo drags Chanyeol away by the arm to sit on a nearby bench as he cleans the wound. 

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did Sehun bring you to me?”

Chanyeol answers immediately, “I don’t know he said something about you being worried.”

Kyungsoo places the bandaid on the wound and Chanyeol thanks him.

“He doesn’t know that we’re broken up?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how he sees it, but he doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s bright eyes immediately dim down and his entire body deflates. 

“Yeah, I’ll tell him,” Chanyeol says, immediately pulling away. “Uh, thanks for this, I have to go help the basketball team with their booth.”

“Chanyeol, w-”

But he’s already walking away.

\--

“I broke up with you because I thought you didn’t want me anymore, or well, I wanted you to realise what you were missing and get back together.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, looking up from his script. “That’s not the line, Yeol.”

Chanyeol puts his script away, “‘I thought you’d want me back, Soo.”

“What? I did? I do?”

“Then, why didn’t you ask me out again? I just wanted to feel wanted!” Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo looks around cautiously, grateful the auditorium is empty, save for them.

“That’s why you broke up with me? I thought you were tired of me! Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I don’t know!” Chanyeol half-yells, fidgeting with his hands. “I figured if you realised what it would be like without me then you’d want me more but you didn’t even care when I told you we were done!”

“Of course, I wasn’t gonna tell you I was upset, babo-ya!”

“Well, you’re one hell of an actor, Soo!” Chanyeol stands, making the script fall from his lap to the ground. “You’re gonna get that audition! Congrats!”

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo stands, mirroring him and following him as he walks to the door.

“Chanyeol!”

Kyungsoo thanks God for giving Chanyeol extremely long legs because Chanyeol trips on literal air and Kyungsoo manages to catch up with him in that short moment. Kyungsoo tugs on the hem of Chanyeol’s blue blazer angrily, making the boy turn around and face him.    
  


“What? Are you just going to lecture me for being childish because-mmph!”

Kyungsoo pulls away and stares at the taller boy, still on his tippy toes as he looks at Chanyeol’s red ears and wide eyes. They both don’t speak, waiting for the other to make the first move. Kyungsoo hopes Chanyeol gets the hint, but the older boy still looks as dazed and as confused as ever, his face turning redder by the minute. 

Kyungsoo wobbles and stops standing on his toes, taking a tiny step back, “Will you be my boyfriend again, Yeol? I want you back.”

Kyungsoo tries not to cringe at the obvious transparency and desperation in his own voice as he stares up at Chanyeol with just as wide eyes. 

He gets his answer in the form of Chanyeol furrowing his brows, taking a decisive step forward, cupping both sides of his face with his large hands and quite literally smashing his lips against Kyungsoo’s own.    
  


_ Oh? _

Kyungsoo smiles against the kiss, but it’s short lived because, “Ow! My teeth!”

Kyungsoo smacks him on the arm, “You idiot!”

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol shrugs, looking tinier than he actually is. “You have no idea how hard it was pretending to not be in love with you anymore.”

“Actually, I think I can guess,” Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes. 

“Right. We gotta work on our communication skills.”

“If you ever dump me again, I’m not believing you. You’ll never get rid of me,” Kyungsoo says, as Chanyeol wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading! let me know what you think!


End file.
